A Blessing Or A Curse
by CrystariisFiction
Summary: "Two girls have recently gone missing from Toronto. Officials say they were last seen in a newly built library, but mysteriously disappeared, and have left no traces to go by." When Beq and Crystal end up reading a spell from a magic book, they find themselves on the outskirts of Magnolia. "If this is a dream, I think think I ever want to wake up!" Rewritten (again).
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Define Restricted._

* * *

><p>"You'd think that a new library would have faster computers." The eighteen year old brunette sighed as she drummed her fingers against the wooden tabletop, staring impatiently at the blank loading screen.<p>

"Well, I mean, you wouldn't be complaining if you just remembered to bring your laptop." Her raven-haired friend remarked, sitting beside her with her attention on her phone.

"Well, I mean, clearly, it couldn't be my fault." Beq pouted. "Blame.. someone that is not me."

"Right, how could it ever be the great Bequerel's fault?" Crystal stood up from her seat and began walking towards another section of the library, pausing to see if her friend was following.

"Right. Exactly. I don't ever make mistakes." Beq stared at the screen a moment longer before forcefully shutting it off and following her friend.

"I think the manga section's over here, I just hope that a brand new library has the latest fairy tail manga."

"Weeaboo." Beq joked. "I lie, I am the weeaboo."

"Damn straight you are— " Crystal stopped walking suddenly, causing her friend to bump into her and curse loudly. "Are you seeing this?" The raven-haired girl continued, staring wide-eyed at something across the room.

"Seeing what?" The brunette questioned, wondering if her friend needed new glasses.

"Hello? Pink hair, dumb scarf, stupid face? There's a Natsu lookalike walking into the restricted section of the library!" She started running towards the guy, occasionally hiding behind bookshelves to avoid suspicious gazes.

"Wait, what?!" Beq ran after her friend, looking towards where Crystal had seen him. "I don't know what's more shocking, that this library has a restricted section, or that my trashbag anime husband actually exists. Or, maybe it's just a cosplayer.."

"You're such a weeaboo, oh my god. Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I am the coolest person on this planet, seriously, get on my level."

"Yeah, okay." Crystal replied sarcastically. She turned to walk through the doors labelled restricted when Beq put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Not so fast, sonic. You do know what _restricted_ means, right?"

"It means that no one but us is allowed to pass?" Her friend replied, innocently.

Beq sighed. "Clearly you have your mind set on this, so if we get caught and we get sent to jail, because this is _that _serious of a crime, this is all your fault— and she's gone." Crystal had already walked through the doors, leaving Beq to rant to herself. She scowled, before running in after her.

* * *

><p>"I think you really need to work out more." The black-haired girl commented, watching her companion breathe heavily, resting on the carpeted floor.<p>

"A-Are you..._kidding_ me?" Beq heaved, looking up to glare at the girl who was leaning against the bookshelf, flipping through the pages of a book. "You broke out...into an all-out run... as soon as the librarian saw us..."

"At least I stopped to wait for you! And that meant letting our victim escape." Crystal sighed, exasperated, putting the book back into place.

"_Victim_? What, were planning his murder or something?"

"I was just thinking of a somewhat compromising photo shoot where you got to know your favourite character better." She said, almost defensively.

"Jesus Christ.." Beq stood up. "Where are we now, anyways?"

"No fucking clue."

"So you got us lost in the restricted section? _Why does this library even have a restricted section_?"

"Meh." Crystal shrugged a non-committal response as she pulled out a black book from the shelf. It had the words "Story Teller" engraved onto the cover in silver cursive font, appearing to be hand-written. Flipping open the first few pages, she began to read out loud. "What is this? JV TLOIA PZOB- I give up."

"What the hell are you reading?"

"Hell if I know but if there's one thing that I've learnt from fanfiction is that you always read the strange lettering aloud." She handed the book to the brunette.

"A code or something?" Beq examined the page, trying to think of what it could be, when a thought came to her. "Hey, read it with me."

"I'm not gonna read a bunch of typos."

"Oh, come on. I mean, this is gonna sound like something out of a really bad fanfiction, but I feel like it wants us to read it together."

"That's exactly why we shouldn't. God, this is the part where we scream at the stupid horror movie characters. 'Don't open that door!'." Crystal sighed, folding her arms.

"You are being an _infant_, Crystal." Beq grinned. "Just read it with me you baby. I take all responsibility if we are murdered by a creepy book. You can kick my ass in hell."

"Alright, fine. You win. Better than me taking responsibility for landing us in jail."

"Wait, so you were listening, and you chose to walk off anyways?! Thanks."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now shut up and read the gibberish."

The two girls opened their mouths and began to chant as if they could read it fluently, though it felt like they weren't the ones speaking. "_JV TLOIA PZOBXJP XQ JB. F YBD QL YB COBB. X KBU TLOIA FK JV AOBXJP. IBQ JV BKQBO QEFP KBT OBXIJ._"

A painfully bright light began to shine from the book, enveloping the two girls in its warmth. As they began to fade from consciousness, a faint voice echoed in their minds.

"_Mr. Caesar gives his regards..._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Cryst_: So Lunariis and I have finally rewritten ABOAC

_Lunariis_: Again. Rewrite x2. LLLLET'S WRITE.

_Cryst_: Can you crack the code? What does the spell really mean?

_Lunariis_: That is so cliche cryst no.

_Cryst_: Yeah, okay, how about you _shut up_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: We don't live here._

* * *

><p>The brown-haired girl's cheek began to sting as she felt yet another slap across her face.<p>

"Rise and shine, sunshine! We've got places to be, and people to see!" A strangely energetic voice was heard. As Beq came to, she could make out the voice to be Crystal.

Beq slapped the oncoming hand away from her face. "I'm going to murder you and your death will be slow and painful." The brunette groaned as she sat up, rubbing her cheek.

"You can't be killed in dreams, dork." Her friend's voice chimed out again with false cheerfulness, a nervous laugh following her words. Beq could clearly tell something was wrong.

"Dreams? What?"

"Look around you. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Crystal stood up, her actions fast and jerky as she took in her surroundings.

"I'm glad that I'm automatically the dog. Thanks." Beq joked as she stood up beside her in a failed attempt to lighten the mood, dusting off her pink tanktop and looking around. "Ohh. _Oh_."

"I think— I think that we're on the outskirts of some town...I'm not sure how we got here or whether anything's happened to us but— all I know is— we're definitely not in a dream." She breathed out quietly. looking down the path.

Beq looked over the town from the hill they appeared to be on, spotting a somewhat familiar building. "_Okay_, okay, wait a minute." Beq pointed to the building. "Doesn't that cathedral look like the..one from... Fairy Tail.." Realization dawned on the girl and she turned to see her friend's eyes widening at the thought as well.

"You're kidding. We're stuck in _Magnolia_?"

"I hope I'm not kidding.." Beq was still kind of in shock.

"But...doesn't this mean that...we can use _magic_ here?! And you can meet Natsu!"

"I could use _magic_! If this is a dream, I don't think I ever want to wake up!" Beq exclaimed, excited at the thought of using magic.

"So you choose magic over your anime husband?" The other girl chuckled, beginning to loosen up.

"I would choose magic over _you _too, Crystal." Beq joked.

"I'm hurt!" She exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart and dropping to her knees on the dirt path. "To think that I would go this way, heart broken by my _best friend_."

"And here we see Crystal, choosing to die a drama queen."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, off to Magnolia we go! Just follow the yellow brick road." Crystal began to walk off towards the town on the dirt path. "So how do you propose we learn magic without looking like idiots?" She added, glancing at her friend.

"You guys don't know how to use magic?" A voice called out from behind them, startling them as they whirled around to face a familiar-looking figure.

"Oh, uh," Beq tried to clear her throat, slightly nervous. "N-no?" She squeaked.

"Why don't we teach you?" The pink-haired mage grinned. "Our guild, I mean. We've got tons of strong members!"

"Really? That would be great! Thank you so much. I'm Crystal and this is Beq." Crystal introduced, pointing to the slightly-red faced girl standing beside her.

"Name's Natsu, nice to meet you!" He shook their hands excitedly. "Strange you don't know any magic at your age, where are you from?" He asked curiously.

"Uh," Crystal almost began to panic.

"We come from a town called Canadia." Beq said quickly, Crystal almost laughed at the name she came up with.

"Never heard of the place, what's it like?"

"It's really old-fashioned... and that's why they don't use much magic around there. It's almost forbidden so we couldn't learn about it if we tried." Crystal added, lying through her teeth.

"Yeah, it's.. against their religion.." Beq said slowly. "They _strongly _believe that magic is the source of all evil..."

"Well, there _are _dark guilds and black magic but magic can be really fun too! And it can help you protect your friends."

"Yeah! That's what we thought too, so we left!" Beq grinned.

"Can you tell us more about your guild?" Crystal asked, casually directing the conversation back to Natsu.

"Fairy Tail! We're the strongest guild in Fiore!" A childish sounding voice chimed out from the sky. A winged blue cat dove down and landed on Natsu's head.

"Ah, this is Happy!" Natsu introduced. "Happy, this is Beq and Crystal!"

"Nice to meet you!" Happy smiled.

"Nice to meet you too!" Beq said with a small smile.

"Let's go, I'll take you to our guild!" Natsu grinned, grabbing both girls hands and dragging them along.

* * *

><p>It was a bit of a long trek to the guild, but that was fine with the girls, as they'd gotten a chance to look around town. Now, they stood in front of the large guild, the building looking even more amazing in person.<p>

The pink haired mage ran up the steps quickly, throwing the doors open and drawing the whole guild's attention. "Hey, Gramps! Where are you?!"

"The Master is out at a conference at the moment, what do you need, Natsu?" A sweet voice rang out from behind the counter across the room.

"Hey, Mira!" Natsu grinned. "I met two girls who wanna learn magic at our guild!"

"Of course! What kind of magic were you hoping to learn?"

"Well, we haven't actually done anything magic-related before so we don't know what we're most suited fo—" Crystal began.

"Wind magic!" Beq exclaimed, face growing red as she realized her outburst cause people to look her way. "I-If I can, that is.." She added quietly.

"I'd be happy to help you learn! When do you want to start? It's getting a bit late for today, do you have anywhere to stay?"

Suddenly, various guild members bursted out with offers to stay with them, though mostly guys joking about two cute girls staying at their place.

"They can stay with us!" Happy shouted loudly, flying above the girls so he would stand out more.

"In that pig sty?" A cool voice laughed, the girls clearly recognizing him as Gray.

"It's not _that _dirty, ice for brains!" Natsu retorted, glaring at the man.

"Hey, hey, let's not fight, okay?" Beq tried to calm them down. "What if, in exchange for staying there, we help clean up or something?"

"Then it's settled, let's go!" Natsu flashed a smile then sprinted out the guild doors.

"N-Natsu! Wait up!" Crystal broke out into a run as well in a struggle to keep up with the dragonslayer so they wouldn't get lost on the way home.

"_Hey_! Guys! Come on, Crystal you know how out of shape I am!" Beq yelled after them as she ran after the two at a slower pace.

Happy flew above Beq, watching her lose sight of them for a bit before picking her up and flying her there alongside of the group, seeing as she wasn't very fast she would most likely get left behind and get lost in town.

When they finally arrived, Happy set Beq down beside her friend. The black haired girl was out of breath and wheezing heavily, yet the dragonslayer was perfectly fine; no doubt having endured more strenuous actions. Natsu walked through the front door of his house and the two girls followed— only to stop and stare at the mess that awaited them.

"...I call not doing the kitchen." Crystal huffed, nudging a few things out of the way with her boot as she cleared a path inside.

"Alright, so you got this handled, right, Crystal?" Beq laughed sheepishly, trying to back out of the house.

"_Not so fast, sonic_." Crystal echoed Beq's earlier statement, back in another world that felt so far away. She put her hand on Beq's shoulder and shoved her into the house. "You're the one who offered to do the cleaning, remember?"

"Shh, no, what are you talking about?" Beq jokingly lied.

"Shut up and get to work." The other girl sighed, looking around at the mountain of work they had waiting for them.

* * *

><p>AN:

Cryst: You got us into this _mess_

Lunariis: I'm going to _pun_ch you  
>Cryst: That's hardly a fair <em>pun<em>ishment


End file.
